The Final Lesson
by Fudogg
Summary: A rather short, but sweet and sad story. Dedicated to my TJ. I don't own Avatar.


The Final Lesson

The Final Lesson

Zuko sat at his desk sorting paperwork in his room. At the time he was signing peace treaty after peace treaty after peace treaty. It was getting old FAST. Zuko sighed sadly; his Uncle was currently throwing a party in the dining hall, and Zuko couldn't be there. Zuko was snapped out of his thoughts as a servant burst into the room.

"Fire Lord Zuko! Fire Lord Zuko!" she huffed.

"What is it?" Zuko asked, standing up.

"It's your Uncle!" the servant explained, panic in her tone.

"What's wrong?!" Zuko could feel dread creep into his body.

"He's collapsed, sir." The servant explained, lowering her head sadly.

"Wh-what happened?" Zuko could feel his heart speed up.

"I just told you, sir." The servant repeated.

"But why?!" Zuko exclaimed. Panic and emotional anguish could easily be recognized in his voice.

"We think it had something to do with his heart." For a moment, the servant feared that the new Fire Lord was going to strike her as he approached, however he did not.

"Please, take me to him." was all the Fire Lord said.

&()!#

Zuko felt like he couldn't get to the infirmary where his Uncle was being held at fast enough. After what felt like forever, the servant stopped at the door and let Zuko in. The doctor tried to walk up to his Lord and reason with him, but Zuko nearly shoved him aside. Zuko could feel the tears pour from his eyes as he kneeled before his ailing uncle.

"Zuko, is that you?" Iroh asked quietly, his eyes struggling to keep from closing.

"I'm here Uncle." Zuko replied, his voice choking on his tears.

"Zuko, do not weep for me…" Iroh struggled to tell his nephew.

Zuko struggled to keep himself from choking out a sob as he turned to face the doctor.

"What happened?"

"Well Lord Zuko," the doctor didn't exactly know how to describe the situation himself. "You could ask anyone who at the party what happened. I'm pretty sure that everyone who got a good look would tell you that one minute he was talking to a couple of ladies drinking tea, and at the next moment he just fell forward. He was brought back to consciousness just seconds after we got him here."

"But what's wrong with him?" Zuko nearly shouted, but he was able to refrain from it and possibly destroying part of the wall with a fire blast.

"We are not entirely sure."

"Can you at least give me a good guess?" Zuko growled.

"Our best guess…" the doctor continued. "…Is that when your sister shot him with lightening, it either charred part of the tip of his heart or it resulted in a small hole in his heart."

"Agni…" Zuko put his hand up to his mouth.

"Please my lord…" the doctor said. "He doesn't have much time left."

"How long?" Zuko asked softly.

"I suggest that you let him rest and don't try to add any more stress…" the doctor appeared to pay no attention to the Fire Lord's question.

"HOW LONG?!" Zuko shouted, finally getting the doctor's attention.

The doctor took a step back, as if he had been punched in the gut. "Well, nobody knows for sure except for Agni himself. My best guess would be a couple of days."

These words acted as a dagger or a bolt of his crazy sister's lightning piercing Zuko's heart. Perhaps without even noticing it, Zuko slumped to his knees and was once again by Iroh's side.

"Please leave." Zuko said. It wasn't an order as a ruler of a country, merely a saddened request from a devastated man.

"My lord, look at him." The doctor tried to reason with him. "He's tired."

"GET OUT!" Zuko shouted, releasing a blast of fire at the doctor. The doctor ran out of the room, a tad bit of fire burning at his robes. Zuko turned to his Uncle.

"Uncle, please! Don't leave me!" Zuko begged.

"My nephew…" Iroh's frail voice replied. "I have taught you so much. I have taught you everything I know—except for one thing: how to properly say goodbye."

"Don't talk like that, Uncle!" Zuko begged. "You'll get better! There has to be something we can do!"

"Zuko…nephew…son…" Iroh spoke. "There is nothing you can do. It is simply just my time. You must accept this as a fact. It is time for me to join my Lu Ten. Just know this: I will always be with you. I will alwa…"

Zuko, who had had his eyes shut with tears pouring down his cheeks, quickly opened his eyes at his Uncle's words. However, it was too late. His Uncle's eyes were closed, never to open again.

Zuko lowered his head and wept in silence. However, no amount of tears could ever bring his Uncle—no, his father back. It was Death's will…Death would be back, ready to claim his father, his sister, his mother (wherever she was), his friends and eventually him as well, and there was nothing Fire Lord Zuko could do about it.

END

**A/N- I should be updating my "Beyond Airbending" story, but I chose to write this instead and the reason is this: my family suffered a loss today. One of our three dogs died today, I know it's not like losing a direct family member, but still. I hope you like it, because this is dedicated to him (R.I.P). Please review.**


End file.
